Love Story
by GodessAerith
Summary: Love Twists and turns in Crystal Fraid's life... She meets Zack, thinking he is the man of her dreams... Then Cloud comes along... Who will she choose?


I looked out onto the landscape below my feet,

calm, undisturbed, settled.

That's because the builders hadn't been there yet..

I was on the glass panel, in my house, my flying house.

Well.. No, not a house, more like a flying ship.

You may think that is mad, but many people have one.

As I was looking through the glass panel at my feet,

I realized we were dropping, not falling, but

slowly drifting to the ground. We were going to land?

It looked as though we were, so I rushed out onto the deck,

mouth open, about to release words when... Noticed no one

was there. Where on earth have they gone? I wondered... That

was when my home landed, with a little thud that shook me.

I quickly turned as I heard footsteps nearing the ship,

saw a human, waited a few moments, scanning it, then...

It was as if my heart skipped a beat, my face turning a

little red, and knees shaking.

"H..Hello?" The boy said, coming closer to the ship.

"H..h..hey.." I sort of whispered, what had overcome me?

I think it was his beautiful features... His spiky black

hair, and his pale sky colour eyes which sparkled like

diamonds. He was also smiling, that made me relax, but I

was still wary of him because, of course, I didn't know him.

"Was this ship... _Flying_?" He tilted his head a little to the side.

I didn't know what to say, so I shrugged, and he laughed.

His laugh echoed through my ears, making me smile, and even

giggle just a little.

"Were you making it fly? I mean... Were you.." He paused, "_Flying_

_it_?" I shook my head, I wanted to say yes, to impress him, but

that would have been a lie.. Feeling more confident, more sure that

he was no harm, I jumped out of the ship.

The bottom half of my dress fluttered because of the wind,

revealing my white leggings, (_Thank God I was wearing them!_).

And my Blondish, whitish hair danced with the wind..

He looked at me, and I landed, softly on the ground, wielding

my sword, then putting it in its sheath.

"I'm Zack Fair.." He chirped, and scratched the back of his head.

"I am Crystal Olivia Fraid.. But.. You can call me Crystal... If

you like..." My face turned more red, and I felt like I was going

to faint. My bright, bright, green eyes were big and alert.

"Nice name you have there! What you doing here?"

"My family and I were just traveling... And.. Thank you." I smiled.

"That's cool! Your welcome..." We stood in silence for a few moments,

until luckily he broke it. "You don't look so good Crystal, are you

ok?"

"I am completely fine, but I think I may have caught a fever..?"

"Yeah, you look flushed-" My vision darkened, until it was black,

and I could not hear a thing... _Complete darkness_...

I awoke, blinking, coughing, smiling as I saw who was above me, and

who's arms I was in. I was on Zack's knee, and he was hugging me.

"What... Happened... Zack..." I asked, trying not to sound childish.

"You passed out, you like, stared into space for a minute whilst I kept

asking you, are you ok? Are you ok? Are you ok? Are you ok?" He explained,

"Then you just fell forward and I caught you..." I saw his cheeks, he _blushed_!

Zack Fair _blushed_ because of _me_!

"That was very helpful.. Thank you..." I stared into his eyes.

"No problem," Zack smiled.

Soon after, I fell asleep in his arms... The first place I felt safe in for a while...

He cradled me, like I was a baby, like I was _his_ baby.. _What was I doing?_

_Falling for a human? Who I barely even know! _I don't know, but something

told me that I was going to get one more step closer to becoming a human.

And out of a family that knew me as a Hadek... Hadek was a race, a human

on the outside, but strengths and magic levels higher.

I woke up when suddenly, something touched my lips, my eyes popped open.

Zack's eyes were so close to mines that his pupil had grew smaller because of loss

of light, and his lips on mines, kissing me softly, staring into my eyes, feeling

ashamed of himself. He sat up, "I.. I.. I'm sorry, really, I didn't think you'd wake

up.." Zack wouldn't look at me. Blushing wildly, I spoke soft, "It's ok... Don't

be sorry..." He looked at me, his face bright red, then... I cuddled him, and after

some time, he hugged me back.

I was confused... What the _hell_ was going on... What possessed me to feel

passionate for _this_ boy... What was making me stay with _him_ rather than going

to look for my parents?

_**Love**_...


End file.
